


A Quiet Flame

by Hand_held_monster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Mention of alcohol, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_held_monster/pseuds/Hand_held_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the barrier had broken, things had become peaceful.  For the most part, and you just happen to be the saving grace for a fire in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chilled Soul

The cold air was biting far worse than you thought it would be, the sun had only just set with light still on the horizon. You pulled your coat tighter to your body to shield yourself from the cold, a few loose snowflakes fell on your face as you tried to keep a steady pace. Sighing you turn into the city park, it was by far the fastest route back to your apartment, and although you could get a warm drink if you went past the shops, it didn’t seem worth the time.

  
At the far end of the park you could see a woman with a wolfman and smiled to yourself, monsters had returned to the surface almost five years ago, and though the first few years seemed to have been very hard for them, most humans were now very open. Emphasis on most. Hate groups were definitely a thing, but they don’t act as often as when they were first created so that helped a lot with human-monster relations. It took you awhile to take in the idea of monsters, like most you were a bit afraid, but also extremely curious. Sure, humans also differed from one another, but one monster could be a humanoid animal, and another nothing but bone.

  
The sharp chill of the air pulled you from your thoughts as you stifled a shiver, it was winter, but this cold was worse than it had been for years it felt. You turned to the sound of laughter off to your side and saw a group of about four people walking out of the park, they almost looked as to been celebrating, but something told you it was nothing good. You saw their footprints had come from a forested area of the park that was a bit hard to look through. You glanced around to see no one else was around and looked back at the trees. You really wanted to get home, but something told you that you had to check the trees first.

  
You took it slow as to not trip over any of the unseen roots under the fluff of snow, looking around every corner to see if anyone, or anything was in there. You had only been looking for about five minutes and you already couldn’t see a thing, the sun was gone, and the street lamps couldn’t reach this far into the foliage. You sighed and turned to walk away when you saw a light glow on the ground. You slowly knelt down and gasped at what you saw. A small flame in the shape of a person was burning dimly in the packed snow, he even had tiny clothes.

  
His small flame flickered and dimmed further, you panicked. What do you do? You can’t leave him in the snow, he’ll die. Or is this normal? You decided that a man of fire in snow was not normal and carefully moved your hand to him, slowly lifting the small form from the snow into the palm of your hand. He was fire and yet he felt so cold. You carefully remove your jacket and then your sweater, thanking whatever had convinced you to wear several layers today, and slipped your jacket over your shirt again. You bowl you sweater into a kind of nest and place the flame within, then pulled it to your chest. Moving with vigor you quickly run to get home, you really didn’t want this small monster, at least it should be a monster, dying in your arms. You could only hope that you could be fast enough.


	2. Flickering Hope

In a swift movement you close and lock the door to your apartment before striding into the kitchen. You carefully set the bundle of cloth onto the counter, the figure was still unconscious, at least you think, you have no real experience tending to monsters. Your mind was racing and coming up with nothing, “Come on, there has to be something I can do.” You look over and see a wax block warmer, or whatever they were called you never cared enough to learn.

  
You plug it into the wall and lightly set the ball of flame into the dish, you had no idea if it would help, but it was worth a shot. His fire was still very dim, but it seemed stable. You stood for a moment, hands fidgeting. ‘Now what? Should I wait?’ Your thoughts were starting to scramble together and it wouldn’t do you any good to start panicking when someone's life might be on the line.

  
An idea popped into your head. A blanket. Maybe I could find a small piece of cloth, that should help, right? You take another look at the small flame before running into your room. Pushing the door open you see your bed, desk, and various other belonging on shelfs and the floor. Flinging things around in a flurry, you eventually find a scrap of furry cloth. Before you leave the room you quickly toss the random junk from your floor into the closet, didn’t want to worry about that later, your mind was to prone to wander. You let out a sigh of relief before slowly meandering back into the kitchen.

  
You nearly jump out of your skin when you see the fire turned to you. You wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for the small glasses on his face, how did you not see them before, oh well. Looking closely you also notice he seemed to be wearing a dress shirt and slacks, bow tie a bit askew at his collar.

  
He cleared his throat, and you realise you’ve just been aimlessly staring. Slowly you walk up to the counter, he watched your every move until you stopped in front of him. More silence, you move to lift you hand, and he clearly jumps. Your body seems to think it would help to do the same as you give a small yelp of surprise, your face feeling hotter than before.

  
You didn’t move, afraid you’d scare the poor guy further. He tilted his head at you for a moment before trying to stand, quickly letting out a small noise and collapsing back down. You reached forward without much thought, “Don’t move.” He shrunk back away from you visible startled, it also seemed that he didn’t understand the tone you used.

  
You looked down and quickly retracted your hand pulling it into the embrace of your other hand where your fingers began to fidget at a loss of what to do. “I won’t hurt you, I just found you in the snow of the park, you seemed like you needed help.” He was still for a moment before visibly perking up.

  
Very slowly you moved to hand him the furred fabric you had found, “I don’t know if this will help at all, but you can use it.”

  
He looked between you and your hand before slowly reaching forward and taking the fabric and draping it over his shoulders. Unfortunately for you, you couldn’t suppress the ‘awww’ that quietly escaped your lips. He looked up at you startled and face a bit more yellow than before. Was he blushing, well you knew you were, “Sorry, just y-your size, and the blanket….” You looked away again, “it’s just a little adorable.”

  
Ok, if you could spontaneously combust then it was about to happen. You decided to close your eyes, like a child you decided that if you couldn’t see the world then your problems didn’t exist.

  
“Thank you.” You jumped back and looked at him shocked. Not only had he spoke, but it felt very loud for him, though normal for someone your size The sound was a soothing tenor, and it was almost like when he spoke a second deeper whisper spoke with him. It was a bit hypnotizing to listen to.

  
It finally hit you what he said, “Aaaaa….For what?”

  
He chuckled softly, it had the same sound as his voice, “For saving me.”

  
“Oh, right.” You didn’t want to over extend so you kept your hands far from him, “You're welcome, though could I ask who you are?”

  
He gave a curt nod and adjusted his tie and glasses as he spoke, “My name is Grillby.”

  
You finally allowed yourself to relax a bit and moved a bit closer, “Grillby, okay, nice to meet you, I’m _______” You gave a small smile, hoping he’d warm up to you so you can find out how to help. The silence felt a bit uncomfortable so you continued, “Is there something I can get you, or something I can do to help?”

  
You waited for his response, he was looking down in quiet contemplation. His flame seemed much brighter than earlier giving a welcoming glow, finally giving the sensation of warmth, if not minimally.

  
He began moving to the edge of the dish, you instinctively reach forward, but he quickly waves you away. Okay this can’t be real, that’s just too cute. He jumped down to the counter and seemed perfectly fine, fast recovery I guess. Hand to his chin he looks around before looking up at you, “May I call someone?”

  
You were quick to nod and fetched your phone from your pocket, setting it on the counter a few inches from him. You quickly unlock it and pull up the dialing pad, pulling your hand away. He gave a quick glance to you before moving to the phone slowly pushing the buttons on screen. A few of the digits he went for were on the far side of the phone, he stretched himself over to press them, you had to fight yourself to stay back and make no noise.

  
He pressed the final digit then moved to the call and the speaker buttons. Two dial tones rang out before someone answered, “Hello, this is Sans the sansational.” You had no words. Was that a pun? Good thing you weren’t the one talking.

  
“Sans, it’s Grillby.” Grillby had folded his arms behind his back standing straight, the look suited him.

 

The tone of voice from the phone lightened, “Hey Grillbz, what’s with the number, hot-head like you get caught up in something. Burned a cutie with your steamy looks?”

  
Okay, now you had to be on fire, you were thanking the lord that Grillby didn’t take notice of you, “Not quiet, can you pick me up?” Man of few words it seemed.

 

The line was quiet for a moment, “I’m actually out of town right now, the earliest I could get there is tomorrow afternoon.” The silence grew onward, Grillby was looking down seeming worried, “Grillbz, you’re somewhere safe, right?”

  
You froze and the small fire looked at you for a moment before nodding to himself, “Yes, I’ll be fine till then, they can tell you where I am.”

  
He smoothly stepped back from the phone and swept and arm toward the device. You finally sputtered out words, “Oh yeah, let me give you my address.”

  
After exchanges of some information and some goodbyes, the room is filled with silence, seems to be a running theme. The small flame slowly began to wander around the counter then returns to the warmer, tugging the cloth off, and turning back to you, “I don’t want to inconvenience, but it seems I am unable to leave.”

  
You raise your hands in defense and quickly shake your head, “No it’s fine, I’m just happy you’re alive and okay. Stay as long as you need.” He gave a small nod, you continued, “Is there anything you need, or that would make you more comfortable?”

  
He looks away, his face brightening, but seemed like he was not going to speak. You sighed, “I would think the couch would be more comfortable than the kitchen counter.” You tilted your head to your living room. He gave a nod and slowly you reached your hand to him and stopped just before him. He climbed into your palm and sat down, he was comfortably warm against your skin. You slowly made your way to your sofa and lowered your hand onto the cushions.

  
You got an idea and quickly ran out of the room returning with a feather pillow, and set it down a few inches from him, “I’d imagine that it would be easier to sleep on.”

  
He moves toward the pillow and in a swift movement jumps up and sits with the blanket around him. He huffs quietly, almost to quietly to hear, “Guess I’ll pick up my coat tomorrow.”

  
You make no sign that you heard, “I guess you should get some rest, if you do need anything just call for me.” He nods and lies himself down and curling into the blanket, dwarfed by the pillow. You turned out the light and went into your room, but your overactive mind kept running circles around what had happened.

You quietly lock the door behind you and pulled up your scarf over your face to shield from the wind. The sharp gusts and snow had picked up, didn’t want to stay out long enough to see it become a full blizzard. You half jog away from the building, it was almost midnight and the temperature had dropped much further than the few hours before when you had returned to your home.

  
It only took a few minutes to come up on the park and within several strides you were back at the thicket of trees. You pulled a flashlight out from your jacket and let the beam lead you through the branches. The coat, that’s what you needed to find, simple enough. After only a short time you found a dark brown peacoat half covered in snow, you quickly pick it up, triumphant smile on your face. Very quickly you became confused though as you noticed the coat was actually a little big to you, how could this be Grillby’s coat?

  
Just as you turned to leave something caught your eye, you turned the light back to the tree and gasped at the sight. The treebark was darkly burned, that’s when you also noticed that patches of the snow under your feet only had a thin layer of snow on them with singed grass underneath. You instinctively grip the coat and flashlight close. As your mind raced wondering if it was safe to go home something else suddenly clicked. How the footprints were laid out, they showed a struggle the one being attack had been pushed into the tree, where the burns were, following by a large imprint in the snow over the singed grass and next to where the coat had been. You took a slow breath, creating a steady pace back to your apartment. You pulled the coat to your chest.

  
Locking the door quietly behind you, you silently move into the living room and set the peacoat on the arm of the couch. Faint breathing could be heard from the small flame within the cloth, looking closely, the blanket even rose and fell. A soft smile found your lips, but your mind was clouded in worry. As you made your way to your bed and finally settled in for some rest, you promised yourself you would figure out what had happened first thing in the morning.


	3. Slow Burn

You slowing roll over and glance at your phone to check the time, 9:43 am. Your face went back into the pillow muffling a groan. It was your day off and you wanted to sleep in, but the back of your mind was demanding you get up and after a few minutes you realize you were fighting a losing battle. Finally you force yourself out of the comfort of the blankets and almost immediately regret it. It was freezing. Clutching your arms you look out your window and was greeted by a white screen of millions of snowflakes.  
You grab your phone and look at the weather report, ‘Severe Storm Warning: Roads, Schools, and Government businesses closed for the day’. You gave an exasperated sigh, no going out for the day then. You pull on a pair of fuzzy socks to protect your feet, and a sweater to keep your torso from going numb.  
On a day like this a warm breakfast and some hot cocoa were in order, sauntering your way to your kitchen you had to cover your mouth to stop from screaming at the fire on your couch. It flooded back to you what had transpired last night, and seeing the coat on the couch made you give a half laugh as to the current weather.  
That’s right, Grillby’s friend, or whoever, was supposed to pick him up later that day. Well it seemed mother nature had a very different plan in mind. You meandered into the spare room of your apartment, pulled out your phone and located the call that had been made the night before. You select call and pulled the phone to your ear.  
For a moment you didn’t think there would be an answer, but at the last moment a voice came through very groggily, “Um, hello, Sans speaking.”  
Guess he’s not so quick to the jokes when half asleep, “Hey, it’s the person from last night.”  
You pause and hear a yawn from the other side followed by a chuckle, “Oh yeah, hope you two didn’t get too _hot_ and heavy, don’t want to find him _burned_ out.”  
Scratch what you thought before, he’s even worse when he’s tired, and suddenly the cold didn’t bother you. Stupid guy, monster, whatever he was. “That….That’s not what happened. I just called to make sure you knew about the weather, I doubt it would be safe for Grillby to be out today.” Okay, that was just an assumption, but if you ‘saved’ him last night from the snow, then same situation stands.  
“Weather?” You heard some movement and a small thud, after a moment a quiet curse was heard, “Well now I see what you mean, and the cold may _go right through me_ , but Grillbz would have a real hard time with that.” He sighed, “Alright, guess I’ll have to wait for the weather to die down. He’s alright, right?”  
A quiet laugh escaped you, “Yeah, actually little guy is still asleep.”  
The following silence felt tense, before you could remark about it he spoke, his tone far darker than before, “Little?”  
You gulped, “Well, yeah, that’s how I found him, he was unconscious in the snow of the park….” Your voice trailed off as you sifted through your memories of the previous night, dwelling longer on the images of the park.  
Another few curses came threw the phone, “Just….Don’t let him get hurt, understand.”  
The tone he used made you feel as though he was watching you threw the phone and slowly nod before you realize he couldn’t see you, “Y-yeah, I won’t.”  
“Good, I don’t want to patella you twice, I’ll call you when I can get over there.” Click. You stood frozen for a moment, not really sure how to take the situation, you never were going to hurt the guy, but now you were afraid to even touch him. You shook your head, you're getting ahead of yourself, he was fine before, he should be fine now. You quickly walked out to the couch, fire still there, blanket still rising and falling. Turning to the kitchen you keep telling yourself you didn’t just run to your living room to make sure he was ok, you weren’t afraid of a currently faceless man who might be able to kill you without evidence. This was a really bad train of thought.  
You grab some eggs and decide some food would help ease you from your already hectic morning. You glanced back into the living room, what does fire even eat? Does he need to eat? Maybe you should ask him, just to be safe. You quickly reject the idea, you don’t want to rudely wake him, that’s just not fair. You hear quiet grumbling from the other room, guess you don’t have to wake him after all.  
You lean through the doorway and look down at Grillby, he had one of his hands under his glasses to rub his eye. Whatever, you really didn’t feel like asking about that. He suddenly jumped and looked around, finally relaxing when he spotted you if not glowing a little brighter in the face. You smile, “Good morning, are you feeling better today?”  
He nodded and glanced at the coat he tilted his head and pointed to it, your smile grew as you spoke, “Decided to pick it up for you last night, and probably a good thing too.” He leaned forward as if to ask you to continue, “Well, we’re snowed in today, nobody is going anywhere.”  
Before you finished he jumped up and was almost instantly at the window pushing the blinds out of his view, his fire dimmed and retreated from what he saw. His small form gave a shiver, you ran over and before he could protest, moved him back to the pillow. You let out a mental sigh, “Careful, don’t need you to get into any worse condition.” Looking back at him your face filled with heat. Grillby’s face was almost entirely white and he gave a slow nod while looking away.  
You gaze became planted to your feet, “S-sorry about that, I….I reacted before I thought.”  
“It’s fine.” His face was slowly returning to normal colors, both of you glancing at the coat again. The question came out before you could stop it, “So, why is your coat so big when you’re so small?”  
You mentally smack yourself, how rude could you ask that, and just after he got up to. Wait what if he got mad, what if his friend or him would hurt you? No they wouldn’t, right? A small tremble traveled down your spine against your will. Grillby cleared his throat, startling you out of your thoughts, “I think I may have to tell you now anyway.”  
You gave a nod, “well first I’m gonna get some food.” You fidget with your hands looking away, “Would eggs be alright?” You chanced a glance up and he gave a curt nod.  
Seeing it as your opportunity to leave you made your way back to the kitchen and went about making the food. The eggs proved little distraction from your overactive mind.  
_______________________________________

You walked back into the living room with two plates, one with a reasonable amount, the other only a the size of a quarter. You set the plate down on the coffee table seeing the television on to the news, they were going on about the storm. Grillby seemed to ignore you, you didn’t want to look him in the eye when he noticed that you had found a small two pronged fork for him. It was all you had. You sat and aimlessly ate, looking at the TV, but not really listening. You heard a clank and glanced down to see he was eating, well one less thing to worry about, however he got to the table was a mystery.  
After you finish you moved toward the kitchen, Grillby had also finished so you take his plate as well and set them in the sink to soak. Cautiously you moved back to the couch without a word. He cleared his throat and you saw he was looking at you, “I think I owe you an explanation.”  
You had your hands up shaking your head, “No, please, it’s fine, just want to make sure you’re safe and well is all.” You only paused enough to take in a breath, “And I already contacted your friend about the snow, unless you want me to tell him to come anyway, I mean-”  
He had a hand up to you and chuckled, “It’s fine, thank you for contacting him, but if I’m staying a bit longer you deserve some context.” Your hands were shaking a bit and you were still nervous of the situation, and he quickly picked up on it, “I get the feeling that you're not cold, what has you troubled?”  
You really felt like just keeping your mouth shut, but the words spilled out against your will, “Just your friend said to make sure nothing happened to you, and he made a weird remark when I said little, and I get the feeling I really shouldn’t piss off people I only just met, and-”  
“Hey.” You jumped back looking at him expecting anger, but all you could pick up on was concern, “Sorry about him, he means well, but I know you mean no harm, so he won’t do anything to you.” You allow your muscles to relax a bit, he takes it as a good sign, “I’m not much of a storyteller, but I’d rather explain now than later.”  
He takes a breath before starting, “I had been in the park to enjoy the snow, reminded me of my place in the underground, before the barrier. A group had approached me and attacked, I didn’t wish to harm them, and before I knew it I was out cold. I woke up here.” He gestured around him, you were about to ask a question, but spoke first, “My size is something that happens to fire-kin when we are injured. To help heal faster we get smaller, though it does leave us far more vulnerable. I should be back to my normal self soon.”  
You glanced at the coat lying on the couch, then back at him, “So you're normally big, but some guys attacked you and you got small?” He nodded. You pulled your hand to your chin as you thought, “So wait, I’m guessing you feel you have to tell me this because you think you’ll be back to normal before your friend can get here, right.” Another nod.  
You quickly left the room and went into your dresser, finding a large t-shirt and some long sweat pants bringing them both back with you into the living room and setting them down on the couch. “Those might fit you when you get back to normal, I can’t imagine you would want to wear the same thing for so long.” You actually realized another thing, how did he get small clothes when he had been big?  
“My magic keeps anything I was wearing to fit me.” You fell from surprise, Grillby jumped to his feet, though at a loss at how to help.  
You laughed to yourself from the floor, “Sorry, didn’t realize I said that out loud. Guess that also explains the coat.” You pulled yourself back to your feet the atmosphere between the two of you seemed to have gotten a lot calmer and more friendly, and it felt nice.  
You stretched and moved over to the television, “Well, we can’t go out today, so would you mind just watching movies.” You turned to look at him and he shook his head, if you didn’t know any better, you would think he was smiling.


	4. Movies and Warmth

The first movie started to play and you both sat back to let the screen before you tell a story. Your mind was less than interested though as you kept glancing over at the small flame, it was unclear if he was truly watching the film or not, but he kept looking forward. You started fiddling with your shirt, unsure as to if you were really being a good host, and another glance at the window made you feel like you had to at least try a little harder.  
You stood, which finally did remove his attention from whatever he may have been watching, making you freeze before your mind began to work again. “I’m just gonna get some popcorn, is there anything you want?” The people within the screen were also within a moment of silence making the encounter far worse, heat was welling within your face. He shook his head and it took all of your will power not to run into the other room.  
You slowly look through your cabinets until you find your popcorn maker and the kernels, setting them all onto the counter to create a distraction. Wait, you mean food, junk food. This will be a long day.

_____________________

Grillby quietly laughed to himself as you rushed out of the room, but the mirth quickly left him. Why had you bothered helping him? He understood why humans kept away from him, he had found that humans were easily terrified of fire. _That’s nothing new_. He pushed his inner thoughts away, the past never helped him.  
The television served only as dull noise in the background, Grillby was staring intently at his hands. He was shocked by your words earlier, you had looked terrified of something, and when he asked you what it was, you had surprised him, that Sans was the one who had left you uneasy. You will be their fear. He gripped his hands tightly into fists to stop his trembling, he just had to last until the storm died down. He just had to make sure you didn’t get hurt.

____________________

You had finally managed to fill a bowl with the puffed junk food with a smile on face, only to remember you would have to return to the living room. You sighed at how childish you were being, running away from your problems. _He knows you mean him no harm_. You groan at yourself, just get over it already, he’s a nice guy. It’s just his friend I need to worry about. You drizzle some butter onto the popcorn and some salt before meandering your way back into the living room.  
Grillby still had his attention forward, what could be on his mind you couldn’t guess, but went to place the popcorn bowl on the table. He jumped, making you do the same, seems he had been off in another world of sorts. He looked at you then the bowl, you laughed and gave a small smile, you really needed to stop worrying about nothing at all.  
You took a few pieces of popcorn in your hand and began aimlessly munching on the buttered puff. Grillby stood and looked into the bowl, seeming very interested in the contents, you watched him pick up a piece and just stare at it. You cleared your throat, “Have you never seen popcorn before?” He looked between the food in his hand and you, and nodded, he seemed curious of what the item was in his hand and it seemed like it would be fun to explain.  
You reached into the bottom of the bowl and began looking for the one thing that you could never avoid when you made popcorn, you pulled it from the bowl, an unpopped kernel. You moved to sit at the coffee table and held out the kernel, “Popcorn starts like this, dried corn, and when you heat it up it… well pops, just like the name says. Pop-Corn.”  
He reached out and took the kernel from you, turning it over in his hands to get a good look at it. Before you could react the kernel exploded in his hands knocking him over, puffed treat lightly landing on him. You couldn’t help the laughter that bellowed out of you, falling, holding your sides as you tried to keep breathing through the gasps.  
Grillby had run to the edge of the table looking down at you, you wave at him to show you were ok. You could see him quiver slightly and concern began to edge into your mind, until he broke out in thunderous laughs, it forced you into another fit yourself. You also just enjoyed the sound he was making. After a few more laughs escaped your you finally sat up and regained your composure, “Sorry, that was just great, you're not hurt right?”  
He shook his head a few more chuckles leaving him, “No need to apologize, that was fun.” You felt the heat on your face, but tried to ignore it and smiling despite it. He sat down on the table leaning back on his hands, “And I am alright, thank you for your concern.” You nodded coloring further.  
“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” The question shocked you from your smile and you looked at him, he had turned away from you.  
You folded your arms, “Should I be?”  
He jumped and returned his gaze to you, he paused a moment before shaking his head. You thought for a moment before it dawned on you, “Wait, is that why you were keeping your distance?” Another pause, he nods. the silence drew on, he was worried that you would flee, or at least move away. You knelt next to the table, where he was, sighing, “Okay, I thought I was causing you fear the whole time, guess I was getting worked up over nothing.” You looked at him with a smile on your face, “And you don’t plan on hurting me right?” He violently shakes his head, and is startled when you laugh, “Then I have nothing to worry about.”  
Grillby sat there just staring at you, you felt heat coming to your face again, clearing your throat you slowly stand, “I’m just gonna get myself something to drink real quick, do you want anything.” That seemed to startle him out of his daze, and he shook his head again. You moved back into the other room. He laid against the table, but it was far from comfortable, so he made his way back to the couch onto the pillow that you had set out for him. The smile that you couldn’t see was wider than ever.  
You set a kettle on the stove waiting for the water to boil, the dry hot chocolate mix next to an empty mug. You quietly hum music to yourself as you leaned against the count, finding yourself exceptionally cheery after finding out you weren’t the cause of fear, though still troubled a bit by Grillby’s concerns. You went to pull your phone from your pocket, and found it empty. You grumble to yourself quietly about how stupid you were for leaving it in the spare room.  
You began to make your way out of the kitchen when a weird sensation hit you and the air felt like it was full of electricity. You looked around the kitchen to see if something was going awry, but everything seemed to be fine. You turned back to the doorway and screamed when you were face to face with a skeleton, his left eye aglow in blue and dark smile stretched over his skull.  
“Where is he?” It was more than a demand then a question, but before you could respond, you felt yourself being lifted from the ground. The only sound that escaped you was another scream, which was quickly cut short when your back met the wall. “I want you _tibia_ honest with me. I will know if you tell me a _fibula_.” Your eyes shot open.  
That’s Grillby’s friend, I mean a monsters not too surprising, but it’s still a shock. Wait, how was he even in your house, it was a blizzard outside and your door was locked. You felt pressure begin to build around your throat, and panic quickly seeped into your mind.  
“Sans, stop!” You both froze and looked at the doorway, well more the floor of the doorway. Grillby was standing there and had turned blue, flames twice the height they had been before. He changed color when he was mad, you filed that away.  
The force holding you up suddenly gave and you fell to the floor grunting at having to meet the floor in such a way. Sans had moved away, his eyes nothing more than small pinpricks, “Grillby, I thought something had happened, -” He was cut off by a growl.  
“They have done nothing to me.” You quickly ran to stand between them, your bruised legs protesting at the sudden movement, and raised your hands between them.  
“Um, let’s not do this, it’s fine really. Just a misunderstanding.” You look over at the skeleton, a slightly forced smile on your face, “Right, Sans?”  
He seemed unsure how to respond, “Yeah…” The word just hung in the air for a moment before his smile softened, “I didn’t get an answer on the phone, so I thought I’d make a _housecall_.” You sighed and looked over at Grillby, color returning to the oranges and yellows. You opened your mouth to speak, but felt strange leaving Grillby staring up at everyone, so you quickly lifted him from the ground and set him on the counter. You moved back over to the stove to lift the kettle before it could begin to whistle, “You two can figure out what your doing, I’m just going to focus on…” You looked around and lifted up the instant cocoa, “This.”  
You were turned away from the two, but that was also because you didn’t want them to see your face go beet red. You wanted to look unfazed by everything and instead ended the scene looking like a total dork. The tension in the room was palpable, and you were worried what was going to happen now. You kept your eyes trained on your task as you made your cup of hot chocolate.  
Sans finally cleared his throat and you turned to see him looking at you sheepishly, “Sorry, for the scare and everything.” You saw Grillby had relaxed a bit, but gaze still trained on Sans, almost as though to be sure no other surprises occurred.  
You smiled and sipped from your cup, regretting the action quickly, “Nah, it’s fine. I didn’t have my phone on me.” Your words didn’t seem to ease either of the two, “Really, I’m fine.”  
Grillby sighed and shook his head more to himself than anyone else, though he still seemed more relaxed than before. You finally got a good look at Sans, he wore a puffy blue jacket and black shorts, “Well, this is the first time we’ve actually been face to face, so nice to meet ya.” You held out your hand to him. You heard bones quietly rattling and he covered his face with a hand, you looked around confused and a little concerned, “Can I be let in on the joke here?”  
He slowly regains himself nodding, “Yeah, sorry, you're just the first person who beat me to the handshake.” He took your hand and gave a firm shake before pulling away, smile brighter than before.  
A small cough was heard and you both turned to see Grillby watching, gaze far less friendly when looking towards Sans, who was rubbing the back of his skull(?). “Thank you for the concern Sans, but I really am fine and the weather is still far to bad for me to leave.”  
Sans nodded and glanced back your way, “I guess I owe you a drink sometime for this.” You smiled softly and nodded, “Sure, but can I ask how you got into my house?”  
Sans chuckled, “Let’s just say I know a shortcut.”  
You were extremely confused, but with everything else that had happened within only 24 hours, you decided it wasn’t worth worrying about. You sipped at your drink again, now a perfect temperature for enjoyment. Nobody seemed like they were going to do anything so you began fidgeting, “Is there anything I can help you with, ah...Sans?”  
Sans shook his head and began leaving the room, “Nah, I’m actually gonna get going then, I’ll see ya around Grillbz.”  
Before you could protest or question what was happening he was gone, you even checked around the corner and nobody was there, your door never opened. Monsters were an enigma. You shrugged and walked back up to Grillby, he still seemed troubled, “Hey, I’m fine really, he seems...Nice.” He looked at you and tilted his head, but your smile was genuine, you weren’t going to take the encounter personally, he was worried about his friend, no hard feelings.  
You held out your hand, offering to take him back to the living room. He nodded and just as the night before climbed into your hand, where you went to finish a, hopeful to remain, peaceful day.

_________________________

You were startled awake, you were unsure what had done it, but you were in protective mode and quickly left your room. The house was quiet except for small noises coming from your couch, you moved over concerned. Grillby was gripping the scrap of cloth tightly, flames looking sporadic. Gingerly you pushed on his shoulder to wake him, and he jolted up, breathing heavily, his head was darting every direction.  
You set your hands down on either side of him and tried to be as soothing as possible, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just a bad dream. It’s not real.” He finally turned to you as if only just realizing you were there, his flames slowly returning to their normal pattern.  
A few moments past with you just letting him regain himself, eventually he gives a shaky sigh and lightly pushes against one of your hands, “I apologize for waking you, I am fine though.” You knew better than that, and it was clear he was shaken, your only response was to shake your head.  
“Don’t say that, I wouldn’t have come out here if I didn’t care.” You pause, your tired mind a had removed all your reserve and you seem now to be speaking before you thought. Your face was warming, “I mean, just I am trying to take care of you, helping after a nightmare is the least I can do.”  
He gave a soft chuckle, your attitude seemed to at least lighten his mood. You looked at him again, your worry refused to leave you, “Would….I mean, I would feel better if you were in the same room as me.” That didn’t sound the way you wanted it to, “I mean, after a nightmare, I usually like to be around other people, help ground me in reality again, right.”  
He froze for a moment, before give a small nod and waved his hand to say to offer your own. You reached your hand forward and he groggily climbed up. You took your time walking back to your room, but quickly laid down once there. You curled up into your blankets against the wall and Grillby found himself cozy on the other end of the bed. It was only a minute or two before you could hear his soft breaths beside you, and they slowly lulled you into a calm rest.


	5. Housewarming

You were awake, but didn’t even bother opening your eyes, you were just so comfortable, the world could be ending and you wouldn’t care. Your vague dreams of flames, bones, and glowing eyes was quickly fading, and pleasantly so, it was far to confusing, though it did fit your current life well. You went to move your stiff muscles a bit, but found resistance. Your eyes shot open.  
A white dress shirt and glowing neck were just a few inches from your nose, and looking up showed a softly breathing Grillby. You face instantly heated farm beyond what the flame was giving out and you tucked your head into your neck. You were trying not to move to much though, as it turns out you were actually a bit on top of him. How did this even happen? He could change size in his sleep? Your mind was filling with questions faster than you could dismiss them.  
Grillby shifted slightly under you, and with that you quickly figured out what had been your resistance from moving. His arms was gently resting around your back, keeping you close. You needed to find a way out, as nice as it was. Wait, you meant it was cozy, not that you liked him. No, you liked him, just not like that...Right? Of course not. Your thoughts were growing worse and your face had to be solid red by this point.  
You take a moment to breath, and you notice him doing the same, well not quite the same as you currently were. He was breathing softly, his chest ever so slightly rising and falling. You didn’t see a mouth on him, but you guess that was likely unnecessary anyway. Did he have a mouth you just couldn’t see, and did he have lips? You slowly move yourself closer to his face, your curiosity now far outweighing any embarrassment.  
You look closely at the flames along his jawline, they were almost unnoticeable unless you really looked, unlike his hair...Yeah, you were gonna call it hair. You let the fingers of your free hand carefully touch his jaw, a pleasant warmth on your finger tips. Slowly your fingers moved up grazing his cheek, you never imagined that under the flames, his skin, if you could call it that, was actually quite soft. You looked further upward, and saw a bump within his face, you guess that was supposed to be some nose then, his glasses were perched on it. Your eye caught a different coloration within his face, under the glasses. Were those eyes?  
You moved closer, trying to also move as little as possible as to not disturb him, and came within an inch of his face. The discoloration was white, it looked like just a thin line, and it seemed as though the flames around it were flickering to cover it. You wished that you could see it better, you really wanted to know what it was, though your money was definitely on eyes.  
It seemed you were right as they shot open and stared at you for a moment, and you felt the heat coming to you face again. Grillby pushed you off and he fell off of the bed with the force he used, you were a bit dazed and startled by the whole thing. You finally compose yourself and give a sheepish smile accompanied by a small wave, “H-hi, did you sleep well?” You had to admit you were a bit disappointed his ‘eyes’ were no longer visible.  
He was breathing quickly, though seemed to slowly be calming down, he nodded even though it seemed he wasn’t really intent on communication. You felt so bad. You sigh and look down at the blankets, they had a lovely pattern after all, the way the colors weaved, and repeated...Endlessly.  
“Are you alright?” Your eyes shot up and just stared at him, he seemed to have moved a bit further away.  
You were so blatantly confused you were gawking a bit, “Uh, come again?” He had now joined you in the confusion, tilting his head at you. You gave a forced laugh a bit, “I’m fine, really, just startled is all. And that’s because you pushed me so hard you’re on the ground now.”  
He seemed to relax a bit, but you had gone back to the blanket, you really didn’t want to try and explain what you were doing when he woke-  
“May I ask what you were doing?” And there it was, speak of the devil and something, doesn’t matter, you had to think of a good lie and quick.  
“I didn’t know you had eyes.” You mentally smack yourself, this is why you are horrible in stressful situations, your verbal censors go right out the window.  
You chanced a look up, and saw he’s flames had rose and his face a bright yellow. Well at least you weren’t alone in the blush club, and you were just great at recruiting weren’t you. He cleared his throat, “What was that?” His tone was fearful, you looked at him closely, you felt really really bad, and there may be no way to make it up.  
You climbed down onto the floor before him, he jumped at your sudden movement, “I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me, I was just so curious and you were still asleep and i couldn’t move anyway and-”  
You were silenced by a finger on your lips, your body froze at the touch. Grillby had calmed, “Okay.” That was it, he turned away from you and pulled his hand away from your face. Slowly he raised himself from the floor and walked out of the room, closing it gently behind him.  
Your mind was fried, burned to a crisp, nothing but ash. And you were so happy for no understandable reason. The feeling quickly faded though, at least you hoped it was quickly, as you realize that he had left the room. *Or the house*. You bolted out of your room and fell face first into the carpet from your haste.  
“What are you doing?” A hand grabbed your forearm and lifted you up a bit, you looked up and saw a concerned Grillby kneeling at your side.  
You swallow before speaking, “I thought you had left.” *No salvage this, you look desperate right now*. “And I mean without even a goodbye.” *Yeah. Nice save. Real smooth.* You give a stupid smile to try and brush it off, he seemed to at least take that you were alright.  
You were about to lift yourself up, but another hand grabbed your arm and lifted you without effort. You couldn’t help that you just stared at him. The same guy that had been and adorable tiny flame that you had carried in the palm of your hand, had just lifted you like a feather. You managed to at least close your mouth.  
You finally looked him over and saw he was actually wearing the clothes you had set out for him, at least they had come in handy. He turned and walked into the kitchen and up to the stove, you heard sizzling. You walked up, and were surprised when you saw the stove was off, and even more so when you saw a manifested flame under the pan Grillby was holding.  
“You should probably stand back, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Grillby shocked you out of your upteenth time of being awestruck and you took a step back, continuing to watch.  
I hit you what he was doing, “Wait, you can cook with magic?” He nodded. You knew that monster magic could do a variety of things, but you didn’t really try to imagine the assortment of things you could do. *Like pin you to a wall*. You brush away the thought quickly. “That’s so cool.”  
He seemed a bit taken aback by your reaction, but seemed pleased regardless. He waved a hand at you to get your attention, “Would you grab a pair of plates, the food it just about finished.” You nodded and quickly grabbed the plates.  
As soon as you set them down, Grillby dished up the food and you just turned giving him a confused look, “How did you cook that so fast?”  
He chuckled, “Magic allows me to cook faster than through normal human methods.” That made sense, at least as much sense as magic could make.  
You both sat at the table and quietly began to eat. It tasted better than anything you had ever made, you wished he could just stay and cook for you forever. You glanced up and gasped, he was about to take a bite, and you were just gaping at his open mouth. He had a mouth. He was staring at you clearly confused. You looked back down at your plate, face red, and wishing you could just disappear now.  
Laughter made you look up again, Grillby was shaking from the roars that escaped him. A smile took your face, you felt okay looking like a fool if it made him happy, he seemed like he didn’t have enough of it.  
You took a few bites waiting for him to compose himself, and when he did he sat up straight and gave a small cough, “I apologize, that was rude.”  
It was your turn to laugh, though not as hard a he had, “Grillby, it’s fine, and I probably deserve it, especially after the rude awakening.” You both became quiet, the silence stretching on.  
You finally gave, “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m gonna ask anyway, why are your eyes hidden?”  
He sighed and hunched slightly, “To put it simply, eyes don’t lie.”  
It didn’t clearly answer your question, but you did say he didn’t have to say so you just nod, “Sorry, about that. The whole staring at your eyes thing.” Wow, you couldn’t have worded that worse. “Ah…” *Change topics.* “So will you be leaving then?”  
It was a reasonable question, now that he was back to his old self, or whatever the situation was, he would. At least that’s what you thought the plan was. He shook his head which confused you, “The storm has only worsened, regardless of my physical state, I cannot go outside still.”  
You forced a frown to your face, and forced because some stupid part of you seemed to want him to stay. You had only met him a few days ago, and this ‘version’ of him was brand new to you, though maybe that’s why you didn’t want him to go. You really wanted to get to know him, he seemed so nice, and genuine, if not having his fair share of secrets, but who doesn’t.  
A fiery hand in your face snapped you away from your thoughts, “Sorry, just thinking.” He nodded and went back to his food, you did the same. You both quietly ate, and when finished, Grillby took the dishes and placed them in the sink. You walked out into the living room and turned the television on to filled the quiet space. Grillby sitting next to you as you both stare at the screen, but your mind was having none of the show, and was off into a train of thought involving the man of fire beside you.

__________________

Grillby glanced at you every so often, he could tell you weren’t watching the show, and neither was he. He couldn’t help that you were quickly gaining his attention and fascination. You didn’t seem even slightly startled or afraid of him, even at things he knew you should be afraid of. In fact, you were curious of it. No, he felt that he could almost use the word enthralled. In the bed you had even touched him, when even other monster kept away. The touch was so soft and gentle, that even though he was awake, he just let you touch him. Though after his sleepy mind had figured out what exactly was touching him he panicked.  
He had hurt so many people before, and even though he did not want to hurt you, he was afraid because of how easily he had hurt others before. He looked back to the screen before him, sure nothing had happened now, but eventually something would happen. You would get hurt, you would be afraid.  
You would hate him.


	6. Fluttering Heat

You had gotten bored of watching the television, and had begun wandering your house to find something to do. You thought of doing something like read or draw, but neither option was really calling to you. It seemed it was for the best though as you realized you actually had a few house chores to do, and with a guest, you really didn’t want to look like a lazy slob.  
You started in the kitchen and washed the dishes from the past two days, but even that proved to be a simple and quick task as everything had been soaked and was easily cleaned. You had the dishes in the drying rack, which would be at least an hour before you could put them away, so you wandered to find other tasks. You weren’t really paying attention and bumped into something, upon looking up you saw the flickering fire looking at you.  
You took a step back, “Sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going, need something?” He shook his head, but tilted it at you, already you were beginning to able to read him when he was quiet. “Just getting some cleaning done.” He began to bring up his hands and now it was your turn to shake your head, “I don’t need any help, thanks for the offer though.” You smiled brightly, and he seemed to give to your pleasant demeanor, stepping away from the doorway to allow you to leave.  
You walked into your room, getting some laundry done should be a good waste of time. You find your laundry basket, which already had some clothes in it, and searched for anymore that was hiding. You moved over to your closet and did not expect to be caught in an avalanche, a squeak of surprise left you as you fell to the floor.  
You finally opened your eyes and saw Grillby looking down at you, you managed a half laugh at the absurd situation you found yourself in. Grillby helped you up and you mentally scolded yourself for the mess, you clearly had taken the ‘throw everything in the closet’ route to many times. Old habits die hard you guess. You felt your face heated, you really didn’t want Grillby see the disaster that was the mess before you.  
You heard laughter beside you, and huffed, “It’s not that funny.” He paused for a moment, silence hung in the air before you both roared in laughter. You have no idea what came over you, but it was nice.  
Once you both caught your breath and composure again Grillby helped you sort through the pile placing the clothes in the basket, and the assortment of other things within drawers and shelves in your closet. You almost protested when he first started to work on the mess, but quickly ignored it, he seemed like he would rather do this than sit in the livingroom. With the mess cleaned you lift the basket and move to the door, but turned back for a moment, “Hey, I can clean your clothes while I’m doing this.” You felt like you might have overstepped with that, “I mean if that’s alright.”  
“No, I would appreciate that, if you think you can handle it.” He seemed a lot calmer today than before, which made you smile, you nodded. On your way to the washing machine you pick up his clothes, keeping in mind to treat them with the utmost care.

_________________

Okay, so you didn’t have all that much experience with finer clothes, nothing bad happened, but you forgot how much delicate care it took to keep them clean. It was a challenge, but one you chose to take in stride, and after what felt like an eternity, you had them washed and dried along with your own clothes.  
You went to your room to fold and put away the clothing and saw Grillby was using the spare room to make a phone call, you made sure not to bother him. It didn’t take you long to sort through your clothes and have them neatly folded and stored away, you were already taking pride in the work you had accomplished today, feeling a beaming smile on your face. You turn to the only fabric left in the basket, Grillby’s clothes.  
You dug through your hall closet to get out and ironing board and iron, you forgot you even had them, so few things you owned needed them, and even then, so rarely called for it. It didn’t take you long to have everything set up and begin working on the fabric, starting with the pants.  
The simple back and forth motion and small adjustments to the placements of the fabric put you into a comfortable rhythm. When you finished you found a suitable hanger within your closet and hung it over the side of your shelf, which gave about a foot of clearance to the clothing from the floor. You moved to the shirt and began working, usually you didn’t find yourself enjoying housework, but the whole thing felt so homely, you just couldn’t help but enjoy as you began humming.  
You almost started dancing with yourself, feet moving slightly, than more openly as you worked, feeling some of your favorite music ringing in your ears through your mind. It was just a great day, you couldn’t put your finger on what was pushing you to feel such a way, but you were learning quickly not to argue with a good mood.  
Maybe you spoke too soon as one of your feet slipped on the carpet. You almost started falling forward, but even your subconscious knew that there was a hot iron waiting in that direction, so you went into a trust fall to whatever lay behind you. It just happened to be your bedside table, and you were at the worst angle to meet it. The corner caught your forearm and you yelped as it tore into you skin. You would have grabbed at your arm, if you didn’t so harshly hit your head on the wall leaving you thoroughly dazed.  
Your vision was blurred, and you saw a bobbing orange glow move toward you and dull noise. You quickly regained your sense and could finally make out the sound.  
“Are you hurt.” Grillby concerned voice made your heart throb, you felt so bad for worrying him, you would be fine, it was just a stumble right? Your arm reminded you of otherwise and you hiss out finally taking your arm in your hand, holding it gingerly.  
Grillby began to reach his hand out to take your arm from you, but you take his attention, “Just get the first aid kit, it’s in the bathroom under the sink.” You nod your head in the direction of the door to urge him to move, but he stays still.  
You're about to reiterate yourself, but he takes your arm and twists it to see the injury, pulling a cry from you. He stops moving, “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.” You're about to just run and get the first aid kit yourself, but feel yourself drain quickly when you glance at your arm. The gash was nasty, it was bleeding pretty badly, the carpet was already turning red under you.  
There was a small speck were you swear you could see white. Was that… You felt like the world was spinning, you didn’t know how to take something like this, “Is...Is that…..B…” Your vision was obscured by a flaming hand, you flinch thinking that it would cause pain, but it was nothing beyond a gentle touch, it was as if you weren’t hurt at all when he touched you.  
“Look at me.” You turn your gaze up to the man before you, mind still in a haze from everything you were trying to take in, but you gave a small nod to show you heard him. “I need you to stay very still, alright.” You nod again.  
You see flecks of blue dance in his flames, and you can’t help that you glance at his hand against your arm. The flames on his hand grow and then begin to stretch out on your skin, a small part of your mind fights to panic, thinking that he was going to burn you. Was he going to cauterize it, it wasn’t that bad of a wound. Just before panic could over take you it was forcefully removed by a sense of pure euphoria.  
You felt enveloped by a perfect state of calm and peace, a gentle warmth taking you in. The world faded from your mind and there was nothing, but the sensation. The world was so perfect, so warm and welcoming, gentle and calm. You breath so deep and slowly that you feel like you could be sleeping, and every muscle in your body forgot it’s every complaint. You wanted to just stay like that forever.  
Reality quickly came back you to, your eyes shot open, you didn’t even realize you had closed them. The euphoric feeling was quickly vanishing, nothing more than a hopeful dream now. A pressure was on your cheek and was forcing you to look at something. Grillby.  
“Do you know where you are?”  
That seemed like such a silly question, “What?”  
“Just tell me where you are.”  
He tone was demanding, “I’m...Uh, in my room, in my apartment.”  
He held your gaze, not even twitching, “Good, do you know your name?”  
You were getting thoroughly confused, but just went along, “Yeah, _____. And your Grillby, and you have a skeleton friend named Sans. What is this all about?”  
He finally turned his gaze to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief, “I thought that was too much.” He turned back up to you, “Just...Take it easy for the rest of the day, alright.”  
You nodded, but were still at a loss. You slowly raise yourself from the floor, but felt a wet spot under your hand, you look down and see red. Your eyes widen. You grab your arm in panic, and were met by smooth, unscathed skin. “W-what?” You weren’t going crazy, were you? Your arm had definitely been badly injured just a moment ago, just before…  
You turned to the man of fire who was making his way from the room, “What happened Grillby?”  
He glanced at you, his expression unreadable, and went to continue.  
It only took you a few strides to grab his arm and force him to stop, “Grillby, please, I…” You pause as you begin to shake, “I need to know, I’m scared.” The last words left without your permission, but your limbs were also trembling horribly against your will.  
He placed his hands on your shoulders, helping ground you, “Don’t worry, you're fine.”  
You shook your head, “Don’t, I need a straight answer, I deserve that much.”  
He was frozen for a moment before sighing and nodding, “You’re right.” He places a hand on your back and guided you to the living room, moving you to sit on the couch, he sat beside you.  
For a moment nothing happened, you almost felt like somebody had hit the pause button on your life, but the flicks and waves of the flames on Grillby’s head kept you from going into a full panic. He finally took a slow breath, his hand twitched toward you, but the movement was quickly forgotten. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you before I did anything, but I didn’t want to just leave you there.”  
You felt hazy from the ordeal still and just lightly shook your head, which seemed to confuse him, “To vague, you need to tell me what happened.”  
He seemed to resign at last, “Magic.” You tilt your head this time, he looks away and continues, “I know some healing magic, I’m sorry though.”  
You found yourself more confused than before, “Why are you sorry for healing me?”  
He flinched, “Because.” He seemed like he was trying to find the right words, “My magic is a bit...Volatile. It can be dangerous if I don’t have a firm control on it.” You didn’t speak, only gazed right at him hoping you’d be able to understand. “Even though healing is meant to help, with my magic it can cause some serious harm to the mind or soul.” You nod lightly, you had questions, but wanted him to finish first. “You seemed to faze out after I healed you, I thought I had lost control and…” He refused to finish  
“-and hurt me.” Your voice jolted him to look back at you. You understand what he had said and all you felt was sympathy. He was so kind and gentle, but it seemed he was in constant fear that he would hurt the people around him. You quickly jumped forward and hugged him, he froze, as well as fire could, under your grasp.  
His voice was fearful, “What are you doing?”  
You felt a tear go down your cheek, “I’m sorry. I’m fine really and thank you for healing me, it really means alot to me, especially if it can be dangerous.” You take in a slow, shaky breath, “But please don’t distance yourself just because your think you’ll hurt me.”  
Slowly he relaxed under you, and you were startled when you felt his arms wrap around you. “Thank you.” That was all he spoke, and you almost didn’t catch it. You just held onto him, this lonely man whose life you had saved on a chance.


	7. Wildfire

Grillby had refused to let you do anymore work for the remainder of the day, and didn’t even let you cook your own food, though you didn’t complain about the last one. Really you wanted to complain about the whole thing especially when you were the host, but couldn’t bring yourself to it. You felt so pampered and cared for just by him worrying enough to force you to relax, so you just enjoyed the tea he had made you to help coax you to sit still.  
The day finished out quiet, you offered him the spare bedroom to sleep in, because you felt bad having him on the couch again. You didn’t entirely feel tired as you lay under your sheets, and your mind, as normal, was running a mile a minute. You were still worried about Grillby, he seemed so calm and level all the time, and yet he was so easily startled about his own magic. You also couldn’t stop thinking of how his magic had felt, almost ethereal. You wondered about feeling the sensation again, but immediately scolded yourself over the thought. You did not want to force him into something like that again.  
The only reason you realized you had fallen asleep was because you were in a space that was pure white as far as you could see. Weird, you normally weren’t so aware of yourself when asleep, even when the truly absurd happened, you never think to question it. As if being painted, a landscape was built around you. Trees, flowers, and even a dirt path came up before you, and before to long you heard birds and light breeze. It was such a pleasant place, and breathing in you realized the air felt far cleaner than you were used to. It all felt so off.  
The birds flew away from where you were in a flurry and the air felt uncomfortably still and quiet, until you heard footsteps. They came from behind you, quickly you whipped around to see who was there and were calmed by the sight, if only for a moment. It looked like Grillby at first glance, but then you noticed the heavy armor and even a sword at his hip. Looking at his face was even more troubling, he had a full expression locked on you, his eyes steady and mouth straight. His expression was somber, and he seemed almost disappointed to have found you there.  
You gave a weak smile, “Grillby, what’s with the armor, seems a bit old fashioned, don’t you think.”  
He looked away into the trees and sighed, “Forgive my actions, but this is what your people have forced.” You were confused and went to speak, but only felt screams leave you as you felt consuming flames overtake you. Everything burned so much, your voice quickly gave out, and you could only just make out his form walking away, “Wake up.”  
Your eyes shot open, and you continued to see flames, you cowered away from it and quiet plea failing to leave your lips. That’s when you noticed you were in your bed, cold sweat clinging to you and your trembling hands holding your arms. You looked again at the form before you and saw their hand pull away from you. Grillby.  
He looked so hurt and turned his head away, he began to get up, but your weight on him forced him back down. You clung desperately to him, to the Grillby without armor or eyes, and prayed that the nightmare you had would just vanish. Gentle hands surrounded you and rubbed circles on your back, but no words came from either of you.  
After what felt like a lifetime, your trembling stopped, and you sat yourself upright, “I...I’m sorry I woke you, I’m guessing I did at least.”  
He looked you up and down, as if to be sure you were well enough to keep yourself upright, “No need to apologize, you’ve done the same for me.”  
That’s right, you did help him from his night terrors only the day before, “Right.”  
The silence hung in the air as you both looked away from one and other, he cleared his throat, “Do you need anything?”  
You gave a soft laugh, how many times had you asked him the same thing, “No, no, I’m fine, just a little….Startled?” You said it as a question mostly because you didn’t know how to word how you felt about what you saw. What had even brought such a thing to your mind in the first place?  
He began to stand to leave, and you grabbed his wrist looking down, “Please don’t leave.” Why were you being like this, you didn’t want to force anything of him, but you just didn’t like the idea of being alone right now. No, you were being selfish, you let go of him, heat on your face from your internal argument, “Ah, sorry, you should get some rest, like I said I’ll be fine.”  
You felt weight on the bed, and looked up to see him sitting next to you, you shook your head, “I will be fine, really.” He shook his head at you, you already had shown your hand, and he knew you were lying through your teeth.  
You gave and moved over curling up into yourself, but you didn’t want to face him after defeat, so you turned away. You were admiring your wallpaper when you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, your face gained more heat. Even with the fluster you felt coming to you, the back of your mind was thanking it, because it was keeping your thoughts on the right now, instead of the dream.  
Eventually you drifted and Grillby laid quietly behind you, concerned about what had you so startled. You had jumped away from him after waking, and it could have just been that you were jumpy after the nightmare, but he had a feeling it was more than that.

_____________________

When you woke, you were alone. You felt lonely immediately, but internally began to argue over it. _You wanted him there when you woke~_. You grumbled to yourself, “Stupid inner voice, being a jerk.”  
When you got to the kitchen Grillby had already plated food and had begun to eat, giving a slight nod to you as greeting. Once again it felt as though the progress with him you had made was gone, the walls and distance had returned. You sat down and quietly began to eat, but you couldn’t help the sensation of the tension in the air, it felt like it was going to choke you.  
You set down your silverware, “I’m sorry, about last night.” He shook his head as if to say that it was fine, the movement failed to calm you though. “So you’re not gonna talk to me now?”  
He looks right at you and doesn’t move, he held his gaze for awhile before doing anything, but eventually stood taking the empty dishes to the sink. You were about to just slink back to your bed and ignore work when he finally spoke up, “I’ll be leaving, the storm has gone.” You turned to your table tracing the lines in the wood with your fingertip. You had to admit you didn’t want him to go, but more on the fact that you didn’t want him to leave with such distance.  
You turned to stand, but found Grillby was standing there looking down at you, you turned your head down again, you didn’t want him to notice your dismay.  
“Hey.” You looked up again, “I…” He trailed off after only one word, now he looked away, “I don’t want to be rude by overextending my welcome.”  
You spoke before you could react, “You’re always welcome, really.”  
He looked back at you and tilted his head, funny how it seemed you were the one with facial features, and he was easier to read. Most of the time. He chuckled, “You’re a odd one.”  
He walked out of the room and you just watched baffled by what he had said. Odd, what was that supposed to mean? _Hey, I don’t have a response for this_. Inner voice aside, you looked at the clock and noticed you still had a few hours before you had to be at work.  
You got up and went to get dressed, and collided with Grillby in the hall. You were about to apologize, but didn’t quite get the chance. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” You just stared at him, he wasn’t paying attention? You were the one who always seemed to have wandering thoughts that led you to situations like this. What distracted a guy like him enough that he would walk into someone?  
He walked around you, but you still noticed his face was a much brighter shade of yellow, you pulled your hand to your face to stifle giggles, and found your face was extremely warm. It got warmer as you rushed into your room.  
It only took you a moment to get dressed and looking nice within your work clothes, and walked back out. You found Grillby in the living room pulling on his jacket, which brought a frown to your face. “You're leaving already?”  
He turned to you and straightened his clothing, “I did say I was going to.”  
“I just.” You paused, “Thought it would be later than this.”  
He gave a small laugh, “I have to open my bar and I’ve never opened late.”  
You just stood there for a moment studying him, as his words made you realize you really didn’t know much about him. You grabbed your own jacket and pulled on your shoes, “Well, I can still walk you, I wouldn’t feel right if I just kicked you out.”  
You opened the door to your apartment and tried to stand tall and proud, but when you looked over he was just staring at you again. You deflated a bit under his gaze realizing how forward you had just been, spontaneous and overzealous didn’t even begin to cover your crazy attitude this morning. You were starting to understand the ‘odd’ comment as even you realized that your demeanor over the last few days was different than your normal.  
You were startled from your thoughts when he walked passed you into the hallway, and after a short pause you followed. Without a word you both walked out of the building, you walked beside him, but stayed very conscious of how close you were, you didn’t want to overstep. As you left and group of rather loud individuals that were off to the side of the building, quieted. You turned your head away from them and just tried to focus on keeping pace with Grillby, though after only about a block you realized he had already met your pace.  
You focused forward, trying to see if you could spot this establishment that Grillby said he ran. As startling as it was to hear at first, after thinking about it, running his own business really suited Grillby, though you wondered how his quiet side worked with it.  
A hand quickly pulled at you and a heavy gust of wind flew past from...A car! You looked at the hand and saw Grillby’s glove, and looking up, he seemed very concerned. You gave a half laugh through the shaking that had hit you, likely from adrenaline, “Guess I should watch where I’m walking.”  
He gave a slow nod and you began walking again, though you tensed a bit when you felt an arm over your shoulder. Once again it was Grillby’s and you didn’t have to ask to know it’s because he was worried you would find your way back into traffic if he didn’t. Eventually he stopped and removed his arm, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking a door. Looking up you see a large sign with cursive letters reading ‘Grillby’s’. You don’t know what you expected.  
He held open the door and motioned for you to enter, which you did, and found the place was simple in the best of ways. Booths lined the walls and tables were scattered throughout the room, a bar at the far end of the room had an unbelievable amount of different bottles on the shelves behind the counter. Grillby walked into a door into the back of the bar leaving you to just take in the room.  
Once you got over your awe of the place, you took a seat on one of the bar stools and studied the area behind the counter closely. Who else worked here? Would they show up soon?  
“Getting _drunk_ on the atmosphere.” You fell from the stool and groaned at the pain that hit you, at least you landed on your back. You looked up and saw Sans, he just winked at you, but you felt yourself pale as you think back to what happened last time you saw the skeleton.  
You were quickly lifted off the ground and no surprise, it was Grillby. Seriously, you had never known someone who was always ready to be at your aid, no matter how stupid the reason for the need of help. He tilted his head at you, which you just gave a big smile to tell him you were fine. He nodded and went behind the counter, grabbing from under your view to bring out a bottle of ketchup and handing it to Sans.  
You didn’t expect the guy to chug the thing. You slowly made your way back to the stool and sat down, “Well, hey, Sans.” You were great with words today.  
He had an oversized grin on his face, or was that just his face, it looked similar to the last time you saw him, “Hey, sorry about the scare, didn’t mean to _rattle your bones_.”  
You just looked at him confused, “You're just always telling jokes, aren’t you.”  
He shrugged, “Nice _shot_ in the dark, I just don’t like to _bottle_ it up.”  
You gave a sly smile, “Well I guess you just get _drunk_ on laughter then.”  
He laughed, “Not bad, but I did already use that one.”  
You leaned against the counter, “I get the feeling you reuse your puns a lot.”  
A small cough pulls both your attention to behind the counter where Grillby was wiping down a pint glass, he looked so in his element. He pulled up his wrist and tapped his finger against it twice. The time. You looked at your phone and saw you had just enough time to walk to work.  
You smiled up at him, “Thanks, I gotta go.” You jumped down from the stool, “You both have a great day.” You waved behind you and quickly went out the door.

Grillby smiled to himself.  
“Hey, Grillbz.” He turned to the short skeleton who had a devious grin on his face. That was never good. The skeleton leaned forward and lowered his voice, “Got the _hots_ for them or something.”


	8. Violent Cinders

Work seemed to have droned on, which made the moment when you left ever sweeter. As you walked you felt a strange familiarity to it and found the reasoning as the park came up next to you. It felt strange that only a few days ago you had found Grillby in the snow of the park, even more so thinking about it with the sun still up. The storm had left most of the park obscured heavily by the snow, but you could still make out the trees that grouped up in the corner of the park. They made you think of Grillby.  
You pushed the thoughts away, he was safe and even more so he was a grown man...Monster, whatever. Your thoughts were clouding your mind you almost ran into the person standing outside your apartment. You stopped just shy of them to see it was your landlord, a fairly nice man, though you didn’t talk to him much, his expression was troubled.  
You gave a small wave, “Hello Mr.Holbrook, something I can help you with.”  
He paused for a moment and cleared his throat, “Ah, well, I need to give you a thirty day notice.”  
You felt the color drain from your face, “You, what?”  
He turned away, “There are residents here who do not feel safe with, ah, your company, I think that’s how the complaints put it.”  
You didn’t really know how you were supposed to react to a situation like this, “Wait, you’re not supposed to tell me about complaints, right?”  
He gave a nod, “I don’t think it matters this time though with how obvious it is. I’m very sorry _____, but I can’t lose half of my residents over this.”  
You slowly nod, “No, I understand.” You try to smile, but you know it’s forced, “I’ll be fine, thank you for the consideration though.”  
He gives another nod, hands you the official notice and walks away. You slowly open your door and lock it behind you. You just slid to the floor and stared at your carpet. You were being evicted, because you saved someone's life. Life really was unfair. No, humans are unfair. You fold your arms over your knees and just sat there fighting back the urge to cry. You sniffled a bit and didn’t have the will to move for a few hours.

____________________

It had been a few days since the eviction notice was given to you, you walked up to your soon-to-be old building and noticed a familiar group off to the side. It hit you all at once, they weren’t just the same group from when you left with Grillby, they were the same group that attacked him. You faced forward again wanting to scream, they were the reason you were getting the boot. You really wanted to punch them in the face.  
You made your way to your apartment and sat on your couch, your house had felt so empty ever since Grillby left. After the whole encounter you realized you really didn’t like living on your own, having another person around really did help. Especially with nightmares. They weren't’ as bad as the first night you had them, but they didn’t go away. Sometimes it was an ancient looking village burned to ash and rubble, others there was nothing except the smell of charred flesh.  
You stared at the wall feeling exhausted, not just physically, but also emotionally and mentally. This had to be the longest week of your life, but you had the next day off, so maybe you could finally relax, if only for a day. You glanced at the clock to see it was late afternoon, you could go out and try to do something. You really hadn’t felt up to talking to anyone you knew though, and you didn’t want to call them up, just to add to their worries with your own.  
You sighed and closed your eyes when it hit you. You could go to Grillby’s. _He’d feel guilty seeing you like this_. It was too late, you were already out the door and walking down the street. It wasn’t long before you were met with the familiar door, you could hear the mumble of conversations from the other side, but now you were unsure if this really was a good idea.  
“I _snow_ the view is _ice_ , but you look _chilled to the bone._ ” You look at the speaker none to surprised to see it was Sans.  
He however seemed surprised by your reaction, “You looked _frozen_ to the spot, surprised you didn’t _jump outta your skin_.”  
You gave a soft laugh, you didn’t want to tell him is was because the nightmares had begun to numb you, “I’m not that easy to startle.”  
He shrugged, “Could've fooled me.” He held open the door for you, “Why don’t we get a bite to eat.”  
You gave a quick nod and walked inside, a bit taken aback by how many people were in there, mostly monsters, but a few tables were occupied by humans. You jumped when nearly everyone called out to the skeleton behind you. You gave him a sly smile and he just grinned back. You both found your way to the counter, taking a few barstools for yourselves.  
You heard a rap of knuckles on the counter and looked over to see Sans just watching you closely, “So, what brings you out here, besides my _hot_ and _fiery_ friend, we haven’t heard from you in a few days.”  
You just shrugged, keeping your face neutral, “Just felt like getting out of the house, and what, you feeling _bonely_ without me.”  
He just stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. He wiped at an unseen tear at his eye, “That was a good one, but I think it’s less of me you should ask that.” He jerked his thumb to behind the counter where you saw the familiar and warm flames of Grillby, though his flames were a bright yellow. You felt your face was in similar condition.  
You cleared your throat, “Ah, hey Grillby, been well?” He gave a quick nod, and gestured behind him. “Oh, ah, I don’t really feel like a drink, or I mean.” You were being worse than your normal and Sans was trying not to laugh, he was failing. You finally sighed, “Can I just get something sweet, not to strong.”  
You thought you were being too vague, but he quickly moved and made your drink, setting it before you, “Thanks.” You took a small sip, and it was just how you had requested. He was even better than you thought he would be. Grillby set a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans and was quickly called to another table, he left, but took a quick concerned glance at you. You looked down at the counter, he was way better than you thought he would be.  
You felt a hand on your back and looked over, Sans had a devious look in his eye, “He’s not gonna let you leave until you tell him what’s up, just so you have the warning.”  
You sat up straight, “Well, I can just leave, he can’t detain me.”  
Sans just smiled at you and you had to turn away. You knew he could tell you wouldn’t do that, but you didn’t come to show off your problems, you just wanted to be somewhere besides your apartment. You felt warmth before you again and looked up to see Grillby cleaning a pint glass, looking down at you. You set your head down on the counter and just tried not to think of the people around you.  
You didn’t do so well, as all you could think about was them, mostly how nice they were being. You hadn’t known them for a week, and they were overly concerned about you, one of them had even tried to kill you. At least that’s what it had seemed like at the time, but that’s irrelevant. You finally took another sip of your drink, but refused to look at either of the two.  
It went on like that for awhile, when your glass emptied, Grillby brought you another, and you couldn’t help but continue drinking, it was so nice, and you didn’t have it in you to leave. You just listened to the sounds of the bar, and vaguely caught parts of Sans’ and Grillby’s conversation next to you, but most never stuck. You had no idea the time, but you became aware of your surroundings again when both Sans and Grillby had their gazes trained on you.  
You looked around the bar and saw it was empty, you sighed and placed your head on the counter, but you didn’t manage to do so gently, as you pulled back and placed a hand on your forehead, “Ow.”  
Sans gave a soft chuckle, “Maybe a bit too much for you.”  
You gave a small scowl to the skeleton, but a wave of a fiery hand before your face caught your attention. You looked up at Grillby, “I don’t want to talk about it okay.” You felt your emotions bubbling up, “I don’t want you guys to worry.” You couldn’t help that you choked out the last few words and a few sobs hit you. You tried to bring back your composure and a hand was felt on your back. Without much thought you just laid into the form and cried. The form felt to solid, and you looked up to see Grillby holding you. You quickly pulled back trying to voice an apology only to feel gravity pulling you further than you wanted.  
A firm hand caught you and you kept your gaze downcast, but knew full well who it was, you were surprised when you were lifted and moved to a booth. Grillby set you within and he sat just to your side, Sans made his way to the far side of the booth, where it looked like he went to sleep. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder, “______, what happened?”  
You wanted to keep quiet, but you couldn’t keep it bottled anymore, “I’ve been kicked out, well I mean, I got my eviction notice.”  
Grillby stiffened, “I didn’t know you were in such a situation, I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t make it worse.”  
You jumped and looked at him, “No, I’m not tight on money, it was some stupid, bigoted neighbors I had, they complained.” You realized you might have said too much now.  
Grillby gave a small nod, “Ah, so that’s what it is.”  
You felt tears threatening you again, “Please don’t blame yourself, even if I knew this would happen, I would have helped, those jerks who hurt you can go burn for all I care.”  
He jumped back for a moment before softening, he reached an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. You let the tears go this time, you had bottled in everything for a few days straight. The eviction, the nightmares, everything rushed back to you and you clung to Grillby. After you felt well enough you sat back up and sniffled, you didn’t flinch when Grillby brushed away your stray tears, actually you enjoyed the soft touch.  
Sans sat up and looked over, “Well, at least we’ve got that solved.”  
You looked up confused, your voice a bit worn, “Solved?”  
He winked at you, “I do owe you some form of kindness after everything I’ve done, so you can stay with me for awhile, though I will have to warn, my bro it extremely enthusiastic.”  
You were about to protest, but Grillby spoke out first, “No, their not going to stay with you.” You breathed a sigh of relief, “They will stay with me.”  
You jumped up so bad your knee collided with the underside of the table, “Ow, what?”  
Grillby looked down at you, “I am the reason for your situation, you can stay with me, I have plenty of room.”  
Grillby stood and so did Sans, they exchanged goodbyes before you could comprehend what was happening. You finally stood, only to quickly meet the floor. You had no idea you were in this bad of shape. Warm hands lifted you off the ground, “Actually, you can stay with me tonight as well, you’re in no condition to go home.”  
You wanted to protest, but your head was swimming and your vision a bit blurred, so you just let yourself enjoy the warm embrace. You quickly drifted off, and slept without any interruptions.


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

Your head hated you, as soon as you felt reality coming to you, it was throbbing and there was nothing more you wanted to do than go back to the sweet void that was sleep. Your eyes shot open, you had slept through the night. Not a single image, sound, or even smell lingered in your mind like it had for days, and you felt well rested, if not a bit dizzy from your head. You sat up and felt yourself begin to panic, you had no idea where you were.  
The bed you were in was plain, though large, easily a king size. On the far side of the room was a dresser and a closet, though it all felt so clean and kept that it seemed sparse. Nothing of any real note was in the room and that only confused and worried you more. What had happened last night, did you actually go home with a stranger. You hoped not.  
The door to the room slowly opened with a glow behind it, and once it entered you immediately felt much more at easy. Grillby had clothes in one hand as he entered, but stopped when he saw you looking at him, his flames flicked back in forth in the silence. You breathed an internal sigh of relief, at least you weren’t with a stranger, but you still don’t remember how you got wherever you were.  
You cleared your throat, though flinched a bit as that seemed to make your head pound further, “Hey Grillby, so…” You wanted to word it right, but quickly you found that no matter how you phrased your words in your head you sounded like a fool, “What exactly happened last night.” You hung your head in shame, not daring to look him in the eye.  
He placed the clothes in your lap and you looked up at him, he was tilting his head. You gave a small laugh, “I, uh, don’t really remember anything after my first few drinks, but I’d like to know. I mean, at least tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself or do something stupid.”  
He chuckled softly and shook his head, “No, we just talked, you should rest though.” Before you could react to what he had said he had left again, quietly closing the door behind him and leaving you to your thoughts. You lifted the clothing to take a closer look, simple t-shirt and sweatpants, they looked comfortable enough if not a big large for you. You felt heat on your face as you realized the size was because they were Grillby’s. It took a few minutes of convincing to get into the clothes, and you kept looking at the door to feel sure you wouldn’t have an uninvited guest.  
After you felt situated you made your way out the door, into a hallway, there were a few other doors, but you opted to walk out toward the open area. You came into a living room, couch and lounge chair before a television and the front door was just beyond. You heard some noise come from through an archway, and looking in you found it to be the kitchen. Grillby had just set out some food and had sat down at a dining table, seeming distracted.  
You slowly ease yourself into the chair opposite him, plate of food already set out before you, you would have to guess that Grillby already ate. You found a glass of water and some pills set out as well, and you jumped a bit, also startling Grillby from whatever thoughts had been clouding him.  
“What, are you alright?” He was clearly concerned, but you were more worried about him.  
“That’s water right, I mean…” You lost your words for a moment trying to think of how to address something like this, “That’s dangerous for you right?”  
He paused for a moment and gave a small chuckle, “Yes, but I am very cautious.” You tilt your head mimicking his normal routine as you didn’t understand why he did it. He sighed and motioned his hand to the pills next to the water, “I can imagine you have a headache, those should help.”  
You didn’t move for awhile and just stared trying to piece together the enigma that was this man of fire sitting across from you. His face brightened a bit and he stood and left the room in a hurry, your face felt warm despite his flames no longer around. You were really bad at this whole interaction thing, or at least when it came to Grillby you seemed to fall apart. You took the pills and ate in silence feeling like you intruded in the man's home, you really needed to find out what had happened, more than just ‘we talked’.  
You stood and meandered back through the house and saw dim firelight filtering under one of the doors. You reached for the handle, but froze when you head Grillby talking quietly on the other side. You couldn’t make out any of the words directly, but he sounded troubled, even a bit scared. You were worried, did you cause some problem last night that you don’t remember? The door swung open and Grillby nearly walked into you.  
You both froze and just stared at each other, neither willing to move or talk. You wanted to slap yourself, you looked like an eavesdropping little snoop, even though you didn’t hear anything. You finally blurted out something at least half coherent, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear anything, please don’t be mad.”  
You duck your head down and awaited the anger that was about to be thrown your way, but all you heard was the light crackle and woosh of fire. Grillby cleared his throat and you finally looked up at him, he looked relaxed and calm, not what you were expecting. “_______.” You froze again, a bit afraid, but far more curious. “You are fine, you have done nothing wrong.” With that he strode past and out to the living room. You were done being dazed and ran after him grabbing his arm, he flinched and stood back.  
“I need to know what happened last night, is it why you're avoiding me?” He was stiff, and slowly moved to remove your hand, but when he took your hand he just held it, his touch was soft and warm. Eventually he released your hand and you began to feel cold from the lack of contact.  
“I just said that you could stay here because it was my fault that you have lost your home.” His voice was lower than normal, and he took a step away from you and turned.  
You weren’t going to back down that easily, “Then why are you being distant? What did I do wrong?”  
He turned back, looking a bit hurt, “You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
You couldn’t help the volume of your voice, “Then what is wrong.”  
“I’m afraid I will hurt you.” His booming voice was followed with silence, his tone was fearful and angry.  
A tear rolled down your face and you pulled your hands to your chest, you didn’t want to be afraid, but it came without your consent. He deflated and dimmed as he looked at you, he took a step toward you, and you just curled up a bit, a few more tears escaping you along with a hiccup. You closed your eyes trying to fight back the emotions, but it seemed they were far stronger than you and you fell to your knees sobbing. Grillby slowly moved forward, watching if you moved away or flinched, but you just kept your eyes on the floor.  
You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up at him, he seemed so dim and hurt, “Please.” It was hard to get words out between choking sobs, even then you could barely understand what you were saying, “I’m sorry.” You closed your eyes again, you didn’t even understand what you were sorry about anymore, just that you wanted him to be happy, and you clearly didn’t help.  
You felt a strong embrace surround you and you looked to at the man of fire, he held onto you as if his life depended on it, “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” You couldn’t even attempt to speak, and the tightness in your throat told you that you had already cried not long before. That must have happened the night before. You fell apart and told him everything.  
Neither of you moved for a long time, and eventually your sobs subsided. When you found your voice you flinched at how ragged and hoarse it sounded, “So this is about my nightmares then?”  
He leaned away from you tilting his head, “Nightmares?”  
You looked down and realized your mistake. So you didn’t actually tell him everything, well now he does know.  
“______.” You looked up at him, his voice barely audible, “What about these nightmares?”  
You sighed and thought for a moment, how exactly do you tell him about this, he is likely to blame himself, he almost seemed prone to do so. “There a bit…” You fidget with your hands for a moment, “Strange. I’ve seen forests and villages and a lot of other things, but never good.” You paused, unable to point out the similarity between them, unable to admit that you might fear it.  
“Let me guess, they all have something to do with fire.” You jumped and looked up at him. He had turned away and had dimmed again, but his gazed far away, as if in another place altogether.  
You tap his chest to pull back his attention, “Please don’t feel responsible, it’s fine, and I mean last night was the first night that I didn’t have any nightmare.”  
He studied you for a moment, you felt like it was to see if you were lying, but you weren’t. He gave a small nod and you both just sat in the silence again, and the longer it went on the more aware you became of your situation. You were sitting in his arms, in his clothes, in his house. Your face started to warm again, and though you considered that you should get up, you really didn’t feel like it.  
“I did say that things could happen with my magic.” He was looking at you, and you just thought of his words for a moment.  
Your voice was still quite small “What exactly do you think happened? I mean with the magic.”  
He ran a hand through his flames, “Well.” He seemed unwilling to continue, like it was a heavy weight that he didn’t want to remember. You were going to speak up, but he placed a single finger on your lips, your face warmed for a reason not associated with his heat. “If I was to take a guess, I would say that you saw into my soul, and it left a bit of a mark.”  
You contemplated his words for a moment and looked at him, he seemed braced for something, and you had a guess what it was, “Okay, you don’t have to say anymore.” He tilted his head at your response, but you could tell he didn’t like the subject, so you wouldn’t push. You played with the hem of the shirt as you continued, “Would that also explain why I didn’t have a nightmare with you close by?”  
He didn’t move for a moment, and then nodded. You smiled a bit at this, even if the terrible dreams you had were connected to him, at least when he was close they didn’t seem to come.  
That’s when your thoughts came around to something you hadn’t thought much about. It was almost as if your soul was telling you to say something, ask something, that your mind had pushed away. You felt determined to get the answer.  
“Grillby, I want to know, what exactly do you think of me?”  
He seemed surprised by the question and his color brightened significantly, “What brought up this question?”  
You steadied yourself further, feeling yourself bolder than your usual self, “I mean, what do you think of me, as a person, and what exactly are…is, uh” Your bold attitude faltered as you lost the last few words, words you felt unwilling to ask, afraid of what answer you may hear.  
He chuckled, “I think your an amazing person, very kind and strong.” You blushed at his words, he sounded so genuine, which you were not accustomed to. He gently cupped your face with his hand, “And I think I have an answer for your second question.”  
He smiled and leaned forward, meeting your lips. Your eyes closed again, and you just relaxed feeling so safe warm. Happy.


End file.
